world_of_thraefandomcom-20200215-history
Kioku Library
Description Kioku Library, and Kioku Luminary are owned by the mysterious Masked Lady on Kioku island, which strangely enough, it and the village that calls it home, were named after these two buildings rather then vice versa. Kioku Library and it's counterpart are not traditional buildings, and are actually hollowed out Elder Trees. These 'Elder Trees' are simply ancient oaks that tower to the skies above, giving dizzying heights. Reports describe the interior as warm, dark, and homey, but nothing too special. Inside the Library, one can find countless shelves filled to the brim with dusty old books sporting stories of old Fairytales, as well as sheets and books of most well-known written music. The Masked Lady whom owns the establishment does indeed rent most of these out for manual labor as payment, and only asks that they're kept in good shape. They are even fewer reports of those entering her Luminary, and describe that, as quite the sight to see. The room itself is dark, almost pitch black, but small glowing 'stars' line the walls and floor. Humming symbols creating outlines of circular discs. Inside the discs are large white-glowing moons. Depending how far in, or how far out, the colors change. The shapes of the moon are displayed along each 'disc' on the floor. Other then that, a massive telescope can be found, covered in glacier-like ice, hissing mist and bright like rays shining upon the ocean. Surely mystical in nature, it seems only operable by the Masked Lady simply because no-one else has the knowledge of how to make it move, zoom, or turn. Inhabitants Kioku Library, while close to Kioku Fishing village which was aptly named after said Library due to the Masked Lady's aid in it's settlement, does not contain many visitors, helping hands, or residents. The one and only known resident is in fact the Masked Lady. Very few visitors have been recorded of traveling to the island, specifically to see her and her library, whilst most are known for not coming back and those who do, don't speak of it. Again, these are only those who went with the intention of seeing her for some type of special help or another. Those whom visit to visit, ask for food or drink, or just pass through, relay her as quiet and the place nothing special. Ecology Many reports list that the local wildlife seem to congregate around this apparent Library. This listing of local wildlife include; Various Birds, and Rodents. The nearby town relies mainly on Fish and Crops, due to this strange lack of varying organisms. Many believe the Library and the Masked Lady is a contributor to this. History Not much is known about Kioku Library or whom founded it. What is known about the Library and it's co-building, Kioku Luminary, is that it's ran and owned by a woman known as the Masked Lady, or Lady Sorrow to the villagers whom settled nearby. Infact, the woman there and the building itself, have existed before the village which was founded several generations prior to today.